Enchanted Night
by MewTheConqueror
Summary: SYOC SYOC SYOC OPEN. Accepting Characters now, please submit before January 31st for priority. A new foe has risen, and the Avengers are going to need some serious help to defeat their new enemy.


**Hi Guys! I'm back, and this will be a re-posting/editing of a VERY OLD story I wrote about 2 years ago, mixed with an SYOC I am adopting from LemonLemma. The only thing I will be keeping from my story is a very basic bit of plot. I am *hoping* that the creators of Lemma's Original OCs will agree to let me use their OCs. I hope you guys enjoy, because I certainly will! Password: Nutella Please use the form below, as it will help me sort the characters and make sure I have all the necessary information to write them in an accurate manner.**

**FORM:**

Name:

Their code name, or a nick name they go by:

Gender:

Age:

Hero or Villain?

* * *

Powers In an Overview:

Scientific Term:

Advantages:

Disadvantages:

An example of how they would use their powers in battle:

An example of how their powers work against them:

* * *

Hair Color/Length/Texture:

Height (in feet/inches, please, yes, I am American, and Americans are weird and don't use the Metric System):

Body type:

Body type advantages:

Body type disadvantages:

Weight:

Casual Clothing/Outfits:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Formal Clothing:

Battle Clothing:

Personality:

Personality Advantages:

Personality Disadvantages:

* * *

-Likes-  
Food:

Activity:

Type of People

Exercise:

Drink:

Color:

Types of music:

Type of style(clothing and decor):

-Dislikes-

Food:

Color:

Type of People:

Activity:

Exercise:

Drink:

* * *

History/Bio:

Sexuality:

Are they open to relationships?:

If they are open to relationships, what do they look for in a relationship partner?:

How they act under stress:

How they act when in battle:

How they would react if a teammate died:

Attitude towards SHIELD:

Opinion on SHIELD:

Opinion on/what they think of the Avengers:

Anything else I forget/You want me to know:

**OKAY! This will be posted on my profile, please submit by January 31st. All OCs sent in by Jan. 31 will be considered middle priority. OCs may be sent in after Jan 31st, but they will be second to the "Prime" OCs [AKA OCs sent before Jan. 31, and the OCs from Lemma]. All Originals, Aka OCs from Lemma's Story, will be considered PRIORITY. Get Ready, Get Set, GO SEND THOSE PRETTAH OCS IN!**

**Here is the OLD first chapter, one that I wrote myself, it is probably going to be changed, and it is very rough, but, its something. You will probably see more of Lemma's story in the second/first real chapters.**

"803? Are you positive, Agent?"

"Positive, Director Fury."

"Bring it in then, Agent Coulson. Bring your team, it may be a lager threat than you can handle yourself."

"She, sir. Not it. And, judging by the facts I gathered, I think I'll bring them along."

Agent Coulson was in his office on the "Bus" when he got the notification. It came from an older friend, an ex-agent who retired after the Battle of New York. She retired to Seattle, the farthest she could get from the Big Apple, live in an US city, and not suffer in the snowy winters.

"Sir, this is Cassandra Barber, ex-agent, and a recent colleague of yours."

"Cassandra!" He replies, a bit startled. He had been reorganizing his "antiques", and hadn't noticed the call.

"Yes sir, I have some troubling news. It seems we have a 803." She says quickly, before what sounds like an extremely loud bullet shot sounds on the end of the line.

"Are you sure? We haven't had one of those in a while."

"I'm sure Agent Coulson. But I would hurry in with an extraction team, she's pretty violent. I-"

A crash sounds and the line cuts.

Coulson curses, than buzzes his com-link. "May? How fast can you get us to Seattle?"

"Twenty minutes at the most."

"Make it ten."

_Seattle, Washington. USA, 14:13._

The first thing that comes to her mind is, "Gods, the light is way too low." Second thing that came to her mind, "Where the hell am I?"

The air was musty. The room was black. And she was bound together at the feet and hands. "Hello?" she calls. "Hello, is any one there?" Her calls became more desperate when she felt the water. It was a steady stream, and the water level was rising. She writhed, trying to escape her binds. No luck, her arms were strained as they were, as her hands were tied above her. When water was to her ankles, she let out another desperate call.

"Someone, please!"

Twisting her hands, the binds seemed to only grow tighter. The water rose to her belly button, and she let out a frustrated scream.

"Let me out!"

Her wrists were wet, but it wasn't water. _Blood._ The water was rising rapidly now, almost to her chin. Struggling, she feels the rope binding her wrists loosen. Working her hands, the water was at her chin. Feeling the loop loosen a bit more, she frees her hand, and the rope falls into the rising water.

Scrambling, she takes a breath, then sets about freeing her ankles of their encasement. It won't budge.

She goes for another lung-full of oxygen, and hits her head on the ceiling. She plunges her hands back into the inky water. The chains were stuck. Waves of fear wash over her.

_I'm not getting out of here alive. _

Bringing her head back to the surface, she lets out an ear-piercing scream. Shudders rock the small room, and the water recedes. She's dropped to her knees, the chains around her feet clattering against the floor.

_What was that?_

Freeing her feet from the mass of chains, she stands. A large crack has appeared in the cell. Wide enough for her to squeeze through. Cool stone met her fingers, she was in a damp, dank corridor. Wandering by touch and not sight, she moves for hours. Her recent experience is still fresh in her mind.

Wishing she was out, she feels a sharp corner, followed by a door. Turning the handle, she feels fresh air wash over her. Light replaces the dark. The scent of sea-salt fills her nose, chasing away the dank smell of her prison. Few things flit past her mind, but one sticks.

_I'm free._


End file.
